


Suspicions

by soaker87



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Black Knights are wondering what Villetta is doing on the Ikaruga. And Tamaki... he's just jealous. Takes place during the one-month time jump during R2 episode 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from ff.net. Old fic.  
> A stab at Code Geass fic, because I'm madly in love with the show. One thing that I was wondering is why none of the Black Knights even seemed to question Villetta joining them. You'd think there'd be at least some issues, especially considering the last time they trusted a Britannian in their ranks. Of course, we'll probably never know what went on during the one-month time jump. Anyway, if it comes off too OOC at points, I apologize. I was being a bit silly when I wrote this.

The presence of a dark skinned, silver-haired woman on the Ikaruga hadn't gone unnoticed. Usually, she was seen around Ougi. They had appeared together to present evidence against Zero, which had turned out to be true, so perhaps she was trustworthy.

To Tamaki, the most significant fact about their new guest was that she had boobs, and thus he was curious about her in more than one way. Tohdoh and Chiba took a more cautious stance.

"She isn't Japanese," Tohdoh spoke. The three of them were together in a room, along with Rakshata, just because she happened to be there. They weren't sure where Ougi and the woman were, but decided it would be best not to locate him yet. As for Kallen, nobody had really spoken to her lately. Ever since they had attempted to get rid of Zero, she had been spending time alone. They hoped she would get over it quickly, but it didn't seem like she would anytime soon.

Chiba nodded, agreeing with his point.

"Who cares?" Rakshata said. "She's helping us, isn't she?" But then again, it didn't really mater to her. It wouldn't have mattered if they kept Zero around, either. She was just there for the Guren.

"So was Zero," Chiba pointed out.

"Yes, and according to Schneizel's data, she's a Britannian baron. We have no reason not to trust Ougi, but what would he be doing with nobility?"

"You guys are just being silly," Tamaki replied. "I know how Ougi's like, but he's still a man. He needs to have his fun sometimes. Wouldn't you do the same Tohdoh?"

Chiba tried to keep from blushing at the thought, hoping that Tohdoh wouldn't be so shallow.

"No," he said quickly, much to his comrade's relief. "Not with a Britannian."

"How do you think Ougi met her in the first place?" Rakshata asked boredly, though she still found this pointless.

"Are you implying that Ougi is a traitor?!" Tamaki asked defensively.

"Not at all," she replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" came a voice.

"Ougi!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Hi."

"Yes. Hi," he said, wondering why Tamaki seemed so nervous.

Getting over his shock, Tamaki realized that the Britannian was standing behind Ougi.

"We were talking about you," he decided, not considering to ask the others if they wanted him to know. "Why don't you join us?"

Curious, and a bit uncomfortable, Ougi stepped into the room. He glanced back at Villetta, who decided to follow him as well. She had her own suspicions that the reason these Elevens were discussing Ougi probably had something to do with her. She doubted they thought very highly of her, and she certainly didn't have a good opinion of them. If not for Ougi, she wouldn't have been here, and she never would have considered betraying Britannia.

Ougi and Villetta sat down in the room. For a moment, there was an awkward silence, as they all looked to each other, wondering who should speak first.

Tamaki took the initiative.

"Ougi, I never would've guessed you had a taste for high-class Britannians. But man, you're so lucky. Don't keep her all to yourself."

Villetta glared at him. Disgusting Eleven. She wished she had a gun on her at the moment.

"Uh… actually…" Ougi spoke, though he had no idea how to reply. He could explain that he actually found her when she was dying from gun wounds, took her in to get information on Zero only to find that she had amnesia, and later got shot by her. But that was all rather complicated, and somewhat personal. It wasn't as if he normally would've fallen in love with a Britannian.

"Our relationship isn't your business," Villetta spoke up.

"Actually, it is," said Tohdoh. "Britannia is our enemy. Ougi, as our deputy commander, we'd like to be able to trust you, but if you are to betray us, then you would be just as bad as Zero."

"I would never betray Japan," he said. "Chigusa is-"

"That isn't my name," Villetta interrupted. It wasn't so much that she disliked being called that. The name was important to her, because Ougi gave it to her. It's just that she was a proud Britannian. After already having turned against her nation, she wanted to at least hold onto some part of her Britannian identity. "I am Villetta Nu, and I'm the one who is the traitor. I'm here to be by Ougi's side, and I will not be shared with the rest of you Elevens. If you object to that then-"

"Wait!" It was now Ougi's turn to interrupt. "Villetta," he consciously forced himself to say. "There's no need to threaten them." He then directed his speech to the rest of them. "What matters is that she too is an enemy of Zero, and a victim of Geass. He's still out there somewhere and must be stopped."

"Alright," Tohdoh said. "I can agree with you on that.

Tamaki, however, looked disappointed.

"Tohdoh has Chiba, Ougi has Villetta, and I don't get any girls?" he mumbled, depressed. "Zero really is the worst. He wouldn't even give his best friend a turn with C.C."

Chiba was blushing further, while Villetta wondered to herself if Ougi was carrying a gun she could borrow.

"Alright. I think it's time this meeting was dismissed," Tohdoh announced. "Ougi, I apologize for questioning you." He stood up, and walked out of the room. Chiba inched away after him, busy wondering to herself how much of what Tamaki said about her and Tohdoh was true.

"Tamaki, that means you can leave," Ougi spoke.

"Alright already," he said, giving him one last disappointed glance. At least he could drink his sorrows away later.

"Chigusa, I'm sorry they questioned you," Ougi said, once he was gone.

"I'm not surprised," she replied. She took a deep breath, deciding to refrain from saying anything about the name he'd already returned to addressing her by. "Let's go," she said, taking his hand and beginning to forcibly pull him from the room. "We still have some catching up to do."

"Finally, it's quiet around here," Rakshata thought to herself.


End file.
